


Announced to One and All

by Merfilly



Series: New Prime [2]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodimus tells them the truth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Announced to One and All

So many different groups had pulled together, with most of the Autobots slowly weighing the idea that their Prime was now Rodimus.

He hardly even knew if he should really tell them, then decided he had no choice, to live up to Optimus's reputation of honesty.

"The Matrix did not stay with me after it saved us in our darkest hour." He looked around, saw the silent support on Arcee's face, and the patience from Bumblebee. "A new Prime will come; for now, though...."

"We follow you," Kup declared. No one much argued, in the face of no viable alternative.


End file.
